


I Give You These Tulips (I Give You My Love)

by Velocity_Owl87



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Children, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Forced Bonding, Introspection, M/M, Marks, Marriage Contracts, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Moving On, Mpreg, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Relationship, Partners to Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 13:47:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7107454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velocity_Owl87/pseuds/Velocity_Owl87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iker Casillas, Omega, is more or less owned by Real Madrid and had been mated to David Beckham as part of his transfer package. Bound by rules and restrictions, Iker has to comply by the rules of his club and his Alpha, even if he doesn't agree with them, while enduring the prejudice that comes with being an Omega and eventual Captain of the team and the National squad.</p><p>Iker was sure he knew how his life was going to play out: Play, gain accolades and have kits for his Alpha and team. Then Los Angeles beckoned and he refused to follow his Alpha, who discarded him all in the name of business. Humiliated and rejected, he is then mated to Sergio Ramos in yet another deal.</p><p>Despite the age difference, Sergio is determined to take care of his Omega and make his life less of a cage than it is. Even if it means breaking the rules for Iker to have what had long been denied to him. </p><p>On the way there, they end up going from being just contract mates to something more that neither of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Give You These Tulips (I Give You My Love)

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about due to a conversation with a friend of mine as to why I'm not longer an RM fan, some gifs I saw of Sergio and Iker, ABO verse and flower meanings...And here we are. 
> 
> In this verse, Omegas are more or less sold to their Clubs and can be used as bargaining chips. They do get paid, but they are ultimately property of their clubs, since very few Omegas can reach pro level and it's the price they pay for the privilege of making it. Male Omegas are fairly low on the social totem pole and have to deal with a lot of crap. 
> 
> This takes place in an AU of the 2005-2010 years, so I played fast and loose with the people and timelines for the sake of the events in the story. 
> 
> Proofed and edited, but if mistakes occur, they will be fixed.

_Sergio-Violet (White) Let’s Take a Chance on Happiness_

Sergio looked down at the heavy parchment lying on his lap and smoothed his hand over it again. It didn’t change the letterhead of the club that he had played for since he had presented as an  Alpha. It was still there: The stylized letters picked out in gold and blue and the crown above it all, the stiff legalese dictating what would happen once he put his name on the dotted line at the bottom, after the typed out version that looked like old typewriter font but was done with a heavy duty and expensive printer.

The name at the top that he never thought he’d ever see in a legal document that he was supposed to sign.

 _Iker Casillas Fernandez_ the name was done in a cursive font, as was always done for an Omega and Sergio couldn’t help but to trace the letters and bite his lip as he wondered exactly what Iker was doing at that moment. Was he relieved? Was he hurt? Or angry that he was going to be sold off to keep a powerful Alpha at the club again? Or was he maybe glad?

Sergio shook his head. He didn’t know Iker very well. Even if he was the keeper and he tended to be defence. There was something unnerving about the calmness that he projected and the power behind him. It was unusual for an Omega to be so self-contained and so self-possessed. Sergio wasn’t much for the stereotypes that tended to follow secondary genders, but he had to admit that he had been thoroughly convinced that Iker was an Alpha until David appeared and Iker had ended up with a painful looking bondmark on the left side of his neck right after.

Sergio felt like a fool then and he held back from congratulating him or doing anything else that he would have normally done when an Omega showed up with a bondmark. He couldn’t _quite_  put his finger on it, but he was sure that Iker wasn’t comfortable with being marked so blatantly. He didn’t have a choice but to endure it because he not only was raised with the expectation that he was a contract Omega, but because he had fallen deeply in love with Beckham. A love that was strong enough to override his reticience and have the mark visible and endure all the filthy taunts hurled his way. He may have been the alternate captain on the field, but off the field, he was just another club Omega sold off for new talent.

That was, until four days ago.

Sergio knew how humiliated Iker must have been after it was all said and done. It was seldom done, rejecting an Omega after a mating. Especially not an Omega that had been given as a trade incentive from a club.

But David Beckham, with his golden hair and even more golden smile had done just that. He had gotten a better offer in LA and his first Omega had been keen to go. It had been obvious that Beckham himself was ready to go and that despite how strongly Iker felt about him, Beckham didn’t quite hold him in the same regard. If Iker wouldn’t budge, then the Beckhams would leave without him.

It was a possibility, but no one would have guessed that Iker would be rejected and the Beckhams would continue on with their plans.

Sergio had seen it, though. He had, for reasons unknown to himself, taken to watching their keeper and Beckham. He could see the cracks that had appeared in their bond and he knew that Iker would lose.

Yet he stood back and kept watch. There was no way that he could ever say anything to Iker. It wasn’t done. Not only were they just teammates, Beckham would crucify him if he thought that his property was being encroached upon. There were lines for a reason.

Not to mention that there were some lines that were simply _not_ crossed. Even though he was fully aware that Iker was gambling on their mating bond to keep them in Spain at least until he bore Beckham one kit so that he was tied to the country and to the club. Spain was his home and would always be his home. He didn’t see himself thriving in Los Angeles. It wasn’t for him, all that fake glitter and glamour.

It turned out that it was for Beckham, his first Omega and their kits.

So that was what broke the stalemate in the end. Iker had no voice, no leverage, no actual status to prevent what was coming.

Sergio winced as he recalled the tense atmosphere in the dressing room the week before all hell broke loose. They had lost and that hadn’t helped matters any. No one dared say anything when Beckham and Iker would leave earlier than anyone else, their voices pitched in low, brutal whispers that clearly showed that there was no resolution to the issue they were facing.  They all knew that something had to give and it was going to give soon. Despite the tension and the wretchedness that surrounded them, they didn’t dare rock the boat. They waited until it finally broke between Iker and Beckham.

In the end, Beckham had made his big announcement and Iker was nowhere to be seen. It all came out after that what had been decided on by Beckham and the Club. Since Iker didn’t have any kits from the mating (The club had found him too valuable to lose to whelping kits) it made sense to simply dissolve the agreement and return him to the club with the rest of his dowry as an incentive for Real Madrid to not sue for breach of contract.

It was business. It happened all the time.

Sergio was all too aware of that happening in other clubs with the other Omegas that had reached that level of expertise.

Yet it didn’t ease the shock and horror of seeing Iker walk in four days earlier, determined to play. It was brutal, seeing Iker looking like a ghost of himself. Sergio had been shocked at the sight of him. Iker’s eyes were completely black and his skin ashen grey as his body rejected the physical connection to Beckham. His bond mark was covered by a thick bandage that was was stained by blood and ichor, showing it wasn’t healed just yet.

He would have if Sergio hadn’t stopped him and even now, Sergio didn’t know why he was the one that made the difference. Zizou had tried to talk Iker down, but Iker had just shrugged him off, dodging him easily on his way out. Guti was the second to try and again, Iker shook him off as easily as if he was dodging a kit.

It was only then that Sergio reached out and grabbed Iker’s neck without really thinking much about what he was doing, and pressed down on that spot that he had only heard about in his health classes. He hadn’t even thought of doing that. It had just come naturally to him when he had smelled the sickly sweet scent of decay and distressed Omega. He nearly yelped when Iker’s eyes rolled up into his head and he dropped.

It happened so fast that he only had just enough time to catch the collapsing Omega before he hit the ground. Although Iker was older and a bit bigger than him, he had no trouble hefting him up and carrying him out to medical. Bridal style, with him making sure that Iker’s face was pressed into the juncture of his neck so that he’d scent Sergio and pull out of the drop he was in when he was ready to come out of it.

Something that took almost half of practice and had everyone from the manager to the president noticing and taking notes over from the hallway. Sergio’s latent Alpha instincts had kicked in and he had barricaded them in the room, growling at any Alphas that dared to come too close. Even the Betas had given them a wide berth and had left them alone until Iker finally emerged from the drop, his eyes the same chocolate brown as always and his skin looking less ashy than it had earlier.

Sergio only had time to note that the scent of decay was gone and replaced with Iker’s own cedar scent when an Omega doctor knocked on the door and entered. He was more or less unceremoniously pushed out and was sent home to await further instructions.

He went home and took a shower before settling down in front of his laptop and putting Google to good use, trying to figure out why Iker’s scent had changed. But none of the information made sense. One site claimed that compatibility would help heal an Omega in distress, of which broken bonds would be one. Another claimed that Omegas simply latched onto whatever Alpha could best help at the time. Sergio only ended up confused.

He walked away and wandered into the kitchen to get himself something to drink when the doorbell rang.

He was quite surprised when he saw the courier standing there with a heavy envelope that he handed over once he had gotten the name confirmed. He made Sergio sign his clipboard before he left him standing there with the envelope. An envelope that contained the document he had been smoothing over and over on his lap as he thought about the past week.

A document that he had waited until the absolute last minute to address.

Sergio had a choice. He didn’t have to sign it. He could just take himself out of the equation and pretend nothing had happened. He wanted to, actually.

Yet…

The idea of letting any other Alpha get that close to Iker to break him like Beckham had didn’t sit well with him. The idea of another Alpha marking Iker painfully made his stomach churn. He still had the ghost of Iker’s weight in his arms and the faint scent of cedar in his nose. He knew that wouldn’t have been the case if he had no actual attachment or a desire for one with Iker. He also knew that if he didn’t sign and accept the offer, he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Even though he was young, he knew damned well this was a decision that he’d never really recover from if he screwed up.

He was proud to say that his hand didn’t shake once when he finally scrawled his signature at the bottom of the contract and stuffed it back in the envelope to take back to the office that exact minute.

_Iker- Red Tulips (Believe Me)_

He could have laughed when they shoved the new bonding contract under his nose. Despite what he felt, he couldn’t. Not when he knew that this was the last chance he was going to get to keep playing and stay as a fixture in the club.

He only skimmed it and didn’t make a sign that anything was wrong when he read the name in the typewritten font that was preferred for Alphas. **Sergio Ramos Garcia.** He wanted to be surprised, but found that he couldn’t. Not when he had woken up in the baby Alpha’s arms and had found Da-Beckham’s bond mark nothing more than a faint, barely there scar.

They wanted to keep Ramos and keep him happy. Money wasn’t quite enough, so they had to sweeten the deal with an Omega that was already compatible with him. So it made sense that Iker, newly available, was the best choice to hand over to Ramos.

It was humiliating though, to be tossed to the baby Alpha that the club had recently acquired. After being Da-Beckham’s second Omega and being known as such for two years. He would now be mated to an Alpha six years younger than him with flyaway hair that barely needed to shave. It didn’t help matters that he had agreed to it when he was scouted. He knew that there was a chance that it could happen.

Iker had lied to himself about that, telling himself that his skill would protect him from such a fate. That he would be bonded to an Alpha who would stay until at least a kit or two had arrived. Da-Beckham had promised it would happen.

Iker had laughed bitterly at the memory. He had believed that it would happen. Had been utterly convinced that it would happen in the next heat, after the youngest kit was weaned. He had waited for it and all he had gotten was an ultimatum that he couldn’t accept.

And now, here he was, standing in his best suit with the president standing in as a proxy, waiting for Sergio Ramos to show up at the courthouse. He glanced at his watch and frowned. Sergio was fifteen minutes late and Iker was starting to let the doubt creep in. Maybe he had reneged on the offer. He knew that the contract had come back literally at the eleventh hour and that he had simply gotten a tersely worded order to show up at the courthouse.

Nothing more other than instructions to wear his best suit and make sure that his family knew of his change in status. They had no rights to him any longer, but the Club liked to play it safe. So he did as he was told and waited silently for Sergio Ramos to arrive.

Something that he did the moment that sixteen minutes had passed on the dot.

He ran towards Iker, his suit a dark blue and looking suspiciously new. His hair was loose and slightly damp and flying like a flag behind him as he ran. His face was slightly flushed and his eyes were golden brown, not the same dark chocolate Iker was used to seeing on the field. He held something bright in his hand that Iker only got glimpses of, but no clear sight of.

“I’m sorry for being late. I wanted to get you these.”

He was breathless as he handed over the bouquet of red tulips wrapped in white tissue paper to Iker, who took them while blinking furiously.

“I didn’t think you’d want roses, so I figured tulips would be better. I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.”

Sergio apologized. Iker shook his head as he looked down at the dark red tulips in his arms. Beckham hadn’t bothered with anything like that, other than to mark him. Later on, he’d give Iker ostentatious gifts to show the world who Iker belonged to. It took Iker awhile to figure out that was what Beckham was doing and by then, it was too late. He honestly had thought that it was a sign of his affection and he smarted anew with the embarrassment of being duped.

Ramos may have been a baby Alpha, but he was an honest one. Iker couldn’t taste any deceit in his words, something that he had again, learned to do too late. He really wanted to try and make this easier for Iker and despite the hurt and embarrassment he had been feeling almost constantly since Beckham’s departure, he found himself touched by Sergio’s gesture.

“It’s fine. Thank you for the flowers.”

Sergio smiled then, holding out his hand for Iker to take.

“Shall we?”

Despite everything, Iker found himself taking Sergio’s hand and smiling back at him, the ache of rejection pushed away at the sight of Sergio’s bright and unaffected smile.

_Iker and Sergio-Daisy (Hope)_

Sergio watched Iker sleep, a rare treat, since Iker would always wake up earlier than him. He enjoyed these interludes where he could just _look_ without having to pretend that he wasn’t. He didn’t want to make his mate uncomfortable. Not when they were just seven months into a bond. Iker had been with Beckham for years and Sergio understood that it would take time for things to settle and solidify between them.

He liked watching Iker sleep. Liked how his face smoothed out and relaxed and how he looked years younger than he really was. How his skin was still pale with some freckles here and there, the stubble of his beard and the unruliness of his dark hair. He liked how Iker would curl up into his side and how he always threw an arm around Sergio, as if to keep him close.

He liked seeing that vulnerability and knowing that he was the only one to see it. On the field, Iker was tough as nails, shouting down the pitch and not letting his emotions take control of him. If anything, he helped reign Sergio in, something that he was getting flack about from his teammates and some of the other players. He didn’t care about that.

He only got into shouting matches and fights if anyone dared say anything about Iker. Even though Iker had insisted he had heard it all, Sergio didn’t care. Iker was his mate. He was going to protect him no matter what.

“I appreciate it, but not at the expense of you getting yellow and red cards, _Nene._ ”

Iker had told him after yet another yellow card after a Cule had made some snide remark about having Iker on a leash and on his knees rather than on the field. That was not something he was going to just let fly. Even though Iker had probably heard worse, probably had shrugged off worse, Sergio wasn’t going to just stand back and let anyone spew that shit.

Besides, he knew that Iker wasn’t exactly angry since he had called him “ _Nene.”_

Sergio didn’t know when the term of endearment had started. All he cared about was that Iker’s eyes crinkled when he said it and how Iker tended to grab him on the field and plant a kiss on his temple before they went out to play. He liked it, even though Iker was basically calling him a child. If it had been someone else, it would have irked him. But it was the tenderness that the word was laced with that took any sting out of it.

Sergio liked that Iker wasn’t holding back with him any longer and that hopefully he would trust Sergio to see him through his next heat.

He knew what management had said. That they didn’t want their best keeper out breeding with the Euros so close. He had kept it in mind. Just like he had acquiesced to Iker’s wishes after the initial mating and hadn’t pushed for Iker to share his heat with him. He would wait after the Euros to broach the subject with Iker.

(There was a story there, but Sergio had enough tact to not push when Iker’s eyes got black after the request. He had let it go, but had also made a mental note to make a merry hell of whoever had hurt his _Capi)_

He just hoped that Iker was at the stage of trusting him enough to let him do that.

Iker stirred and opened his eyes, which were soft brown and sleep-smudged and made Sergio smile before kissing his forehead and making Iker purr.

Iker blinked in shock at the sound, but Sergio’s smile only got wider.

That was definitely a good sign indeed.

~*~*~*~*~

He knew that Sergio was watching him as he lay there, not quite ready to wake up and get going. He felt slightly lazy and he also knew that Sese liked having this quiet time and he was feeling indulgent enough to allow him to have it. So he kept his eyes closed and half-dozed while he let Sese have his interlude.

Of course Iker had been aware of what Sese was doing the moment that he had opened his eyes. His mate couldn’t be subtle no matter how much he tried. There was always a thrumming sort of energy under his skin that refuted and revoked stillness and silence. Iker always knew when Sergio was awake or around because of that vitality that seemed to emanate from him.

He liked that about his _Nene._ Liked that Sergio always looked at him with affection and a slight bit of awe. He didn’t do it when he thought Iker was watching him, but once in awhile, Iker would catch it and feel a warm ache in his own chest. It would take all of his concentration to keep himself from bursting out in purrs whenever he noticed it and Sergio would brush past him at practice or on the field.

Iker was confused at first, when Sergio had been so kind with him. How he had been so careful to make the bond mark as painless as possible. How tender he had been at the required mating, making him feel like precious china with reverent touches. He had been puzzled at the delicacy that Sergio had employed during that time.

Beckham hadn’t been gentle. He had made it memorable, but for the wrong reason. Iker had had the bruises for weeks and the mark had taken weeks to completely heal and even then, the mark had looked brutal for far too long. He had been embarrassed to show such a carelessly made mark.

With Sergio the mark was clean and carefully made. It had healed perfectly well and Iker was stunned at how little pain had been involved in both the marking and the act. He always had associated the act with tearing pain and just the slightest bit of blood. Beckham hadn’t really gotten through his head that even though Iker was male, he was _still_ an Omega and had the weaknesses of an Omega. He always seemed surprised at the bruises and the tears that he left behind.

Iker hadn't wanted to let him in at first. He had learned his lesson when he had done it with Beckham. He was overly protective of his broken heart and even though Sese was utterly different than Beckham, Iker wasn't willing to gamble on the off chance that he was wrong. He didn't think he could survive the agony of another broken bond again.

Yet, despite himself, Iker found that loving Sese was much easier than _not_ loving him. Whether it was just his warm disposition or the small, thoughtful gestures, like bringing him a mug of Cola cao with biscuits,or embracing him after a game, Iker found himself giving more of himself to Sese. He found himself reaching out instinctively for his warmth in the large bed they shared and found himself scenting Sese before each game.

He didn’t know when that started happening. It wasn’t a fast descent, this affection. It was different than the fiery passion he had with with his first Alpha. It had been immediate and brutal, rather than the gentle and gradual fondness he had with his _Nene_.

When Sergio had become his, Iker couldn’t tell. Only that it had happened and he hoped it would be for far longer than it had been with Beckham. Maybe even get to the stage where they would share his heat together.

Maybe when it would come, in a few months, he'd have enough backbone to defy the club and have a kit with his Sese.

The thought made him chirp and Sese lean in and nuzzle him, covering him up with his own lemon and sea salt scent, making him finally give up the pretence and open his eyes.

Just in time to see Sese’s eyes go dark gold and…

_Oh._

_Iker-Nasturtium (Conquest)_

He looked at the empty pill packet and the reminder stuck to the back to call his doctor when it was done to get a refill. He normally would grab his phone and make an appointment when he reached the last suppressant pill. It had been a routine he had followed since he was seventeen.

This time, he simply crumpled it up and threw it in the bathroom rubbish and forced his rapidly pounding heart to slow down. He wasn’t doing anything wrong, per say. He was an adult, he had played in award winning teams and now, had captained a Euro winning team. The World Cup was only two years away. He had done the math.

Besides, he had done more than what was asked of any Club Omega and just for once, he wanted to be selfish and have this with an Alpha he _knew_ cherished and appreciated him. He knew that he was playing close with the timing, but he also knew himself and his body. He wanted this before he couldn’t do it any longer and he wanted it with Sergio. Of that, he was more than one hundred percent sure of.

All of the little tests that he had subconsciously given Sergio had been passed, the biggest one being of his boundaries. Even though by law Sergio had a right to demand that Iker share his bed and his heat, he never did. He would back away if Iker tensed up or pulled away. He never forced his affections on him. Nor did he rebuff Iker when he wanted affection.

Sergio’s refusal to claim a heat from him until _Iker_ himself felt comfortable in sharing it had made Iker’s estimation of his Alpha rise even higher. Even though he privately felt embarrassed at how much he grown to value Sese. It wasn’t that Beckham had been a bad Alpha. He had, in his own way, done as best as he could with someone he didn’t quite know how to treat.

He had been one of those Alphas that couldn’t properly bond with more than one Omega and had been utterly perplexed at having a male Omega on top of that. On the field, their relationship was good. It was just at home that Beckham would go between hot and cold and rough. He also didn’t seem to truly understand that Iker also had a maternal instinct like his first Omega’s and it being thwarted wasn’t helping his mental and to an extent, physical well-being.

If Iker hadn’t been so stubborn and so iron willed, he would have faded away and out of contention to become a house Omega. But he kept everything under control and the suppressants helped. It was only during the twice yearly heats (scheduled during the summer break or during times were their standings wouldn’t be affected) that it would just gut him and luckily. It was only for four days or so. They were hell, but he could handle four days of hell.

It had been the main reason as to why he wasn’t ready to share the heat that had arrived a month after their bonding. He had suffered through it alone, with toys and his own hands to ease the edge of the worst of it. He had been so close to asking Sese to come in and do something, but forced himself to bite his own wrist and push the desire to do exactly that as far away as possible.

He wouldn’t dare use Sergio like that. Not when he knew from experience how much that hurt, to be used as nothing more than a masturbatory aid. So he clenched his teeth and pushed through the four days, sobbing in relief when the fourth day dawned and it found him lying in filthy sheets, sore, but clear headed enough to face the day.

Sergio hadn’t been overbearing when he had finally emerged from the room set aside for his heats, clean and barely awake. WIthout asking Iker, Sergio had shoved the sheets in the wash and aired the room out when Iker emerged to get something to eat before falling into a near coma sleep that always followed his unaccompanied heats. Sergio had made sure he had eaten something more than just churros and had tucked him into their bed before heading out to practice, giving him enough space until Iker was completely over the heat.

This time, Iker told himself as he exited the bathroom and went to the kitchen to check the calendar, this time it would be different. He’d have an attentive Alpha with him and soon after, they would have a kit. Iker’s hands flexed at the thought of it. And after, they would have the Cup and he would finally prove to _him_ exactly what he was worth.

_Sergio-Aster (Unexpected Surprise)_

“Watch your bitch, Ramos, before someone mounts him on the field.”

It was one of the usual taunts he heard on the field and Sergio just brushed off the comment from the Valencia Alpha and walked away. As much as he wanted to smash the other Alpha’s face into the grass, he had promised Iker that he’d control his impulses on the field. He was already risking expulsion and as much as his instincts chafed under the order of his Omega, he forced himself to follow his _Capi’s_ orders. Iker wasn’t his Omega on the field and that division helped to make the orders easier to follow. Although it was a shock for everyone involved that Iker had ascended to the captaincy and had made them a bit of a joke when it was announced, the defeats they had suffered under Iker’s quiet leadership had shut the derision down. Sure, it was brought up when the team was in a slump, but it didn’t have the same effect as before.

Even the new transfers and loans quickly learned to not push Iker. He may have been quiet, but his intensity and drive was enough to force any stragglers into line. And if that didn’t work, Sergio was more than happy to make them do so. Especially if they dared to mutter anything about Sergio and Iker’s supposed proclivities in the bedroom.

He had shielded Iker from the worst of it, but sometimes, he couldn’t be there to stop some testosterone laden Alpha or puffed up Beta from saying it to Iker in the heat of a game. There had been a reason for the hike in yellows and red after they had been bonded. Iker told him it didn’t matter, that he had heard worse and to leave it.

He knew that Iker was speaking from experience, but he simply couldn’t. Not when he could look into Iker’s eyes and see that resigned sadness lurking in his dark eyes. He hated that no matter what he had achieved, he was still nothing more than an Omega. A discarded, used up Omega mated to little more than a child now that Beckham had washed his hands of him and happily skipped off to LA. No matter that he had led them to titles or league wins. He was still just an Omega.

Sergio knew what they said about him too.That he would happily take a whore for the paycheque Real gave him. That he didn’t mind taking Beckham’s seconds.Old seconds at that. But he could always fight back and make the lesson stick.

Iker didn’t have that luxury and Sergio suspected that even if he had wanted to, he would come out the worse off. Iker was bloody tough. But he didn’t have the stamina or the strength of a full grown Alpha on a rampage. The idea of a bloody and beaten up Iker didn’t sit well with Sergio and he thanked all the saints and trainers out there that had pushed Iker to be a keeper.

Keeping all of that in mind, he moved away and looked for his Capi, hoping that Iker had seen him take the high road. He had been expecting for Iker to have been standing in his usual spot and give him a nod. So he was surprised that Iker was squatting instead, one arm wrapped loosely around his middle and a grimace of pain on his face as he rubbed at his belly before he slowly and unsteadily stood up.

That was not a good sign.

He didn’t even realize he had run over to his side until he was right beside him, his arm around Iker taking most of his weight. Iker had instinctively leaned into him when he had come close and had let Sergio wrap his arm around him and let him support him.

“Iker? You all right? Are you-”

Sergio’s barrage of questions stopped when the strong scent of cedar trees hit him smack in the nose. What had always been a subtle hint of cedar was now so strong that it was making him dizzy. Belatedly, he understood that the other player wasn’t taunting him, but rather warning him that Iker was going into heat. Something that, judging by his scent, was maybe forty-five minutes to an hour from happening.

His head was clouded from Iker’s warm and inviting scent and he hesitated for a second as his Alpha side started to claw up at the fraying control he had on it. He shook his head and looked up. Raul caught his eye as well as Guti and they rushed towards him, clearly concerned at their keeper’s behaviour.

“What’s wrong-Oh Jesus! Sergio, get him out of here! Go!”

He didn’t know who it was that was giving the order, only that he was all too happy to follow it. He rushed off the field and into the dressing room as fast as he was able, the roar of disbelief and surprise of the crowd following them as they went. He didn’t give a fuck. They had the game in the bag and right now, his main concern was getting Iker out of the Bernabeau and into their house.

He stripped off their kits, maybe tearing them a bit when his claws came out in response to Iker’s small whimpers as his heat got stronger. Sergio swore a bit as he realized he had miscalculated the time. Iker looked and felt like he had very little time before he succumbed completely to his heat and he was only keeping it at bay through sheer stubbornness. He didn’t stop to dwell on that and only shoved Iker’s clothes towards him, thankful that they only have to wear tracksuits, sneakers, and polos, nothing fancy and that Iker could manage to get them on without too much trouble.

Iker was out of it by the time they get home, writhing into the seat and the scent of slick sweetness now added to the scent of the forest. His eyes were black and Sergio drove with one hand on Iker’s thigh. It’s the one thing that calmed him enough to not take off his seatbelt and climb into Sergio’s lap. His rational mind was gone and his instincts demanded that he be mated and possibly bred. Sergio’s touch evened out his urges, but it was still a battle.

Sergio carried him inside and onto the rug in the sitting room. His claws were already out and he knew that they wouldn’t make it to any of the bedrooms. Working quickly, he stripped them throwing their clothes in a corner. Once he had Iker naked under him, he ran his hands down the creamy expanse of him, watching in lust as Iker moved and mewled under his touch.

He parted his muscled thighs, wet with slick that was slightly pink and slipped his fingers inside of him, growling in approval at how wet and how loose Iker was. Two fingers slipped in and Iker’s hips raised to allow him easier access, letting Sergio scissor him and circle his rim before plunging in deeply and making Iker yowl and babble an incoherent litany.

Sergio couldn’t hold back anymore and murmured an apology to Iker before moved on top of him. He positioned himself, entering him slowly despite wanting to go all in right away. He didn’t want to be one of those thoughtless lovers who were all in it for themselves and he also didn’t want to hurt Iker. Even though he was loose and slicked up, Sergio still wanted to be careful.

Once he was completely inside and Iker’s moans had slowed, he put his hands on each side of Iker’s head and started to move, the warmth and slickness, the scent, Iker’s groans of desire all combining to overwhelm him. He couldn’t keep a slow and steady pace as he had planned and instead moved fast, his breathing jagged and fast as he fucked Iker.

He wasn’t going to lie to himself and say he was making love or mating his Omega. This was straight out fucking, the soundtrack being his growls and Iker’s moans, which were getting throatier and filthier with the added exclamations of _“Ai, papi, papi.”_ with each thrust. Sergio’s growling got deeper when he felt the sting of Iker’s nails digging into his back as he moved, encouraging him to go harder and harder.

Iker’s exclamations became yowls as Sergio canted his hips and hit Iker at the right angle to make him get closer to the edge he had been on for so long. He maintained the angle, not stopping when Iker’s body clenched around him and he came, Sergio’s name on his lips as he did.

It was hearing Iker so undone, so shamelessly lost in the moment that did it for him. It was in four thrusts in, with Iker’s yowls in his ears that he came hard. It was after that Sergio finally collapsed on top of him, kissing his sweaty shoulder and giving him a small nip before rolling over to the side and pulling Iker close.

It was only when he had Iker’s head tucked under his chin and purring that he was able to also drift off in contentment and satisfaction at having taken care of his Omega.

~*~*~*~*~

Sergio woke up on the fourth day of Iker’s heat slowly, savouring the warmth of having Iker curled up next to him. He lay there for a few moments, orienting himself when he noticed the scent in the room (once they had finally made it there) had changed. Rather than the strong scent of cedar, slick, blood, and come, it was only the scent of sex and muskiness. It was then that he noticed that Iker’s scent of cedar was not only muted, but it was complimented by his own salt and lemon scent. He shifted a bit and scented Iker’s head, his heart speeding up when he noticed an underlying milky scent there as well.

All thoughts of asking Iker why he had been on the field on the edge of a heat were driven out of his mind when he noticed the milk scent. It all clicked then and the urge to take him to task for being so careless disappeared. Of  _course_ Iker would have been aware of the gamble he was taking by cutting it so close with his heat. He had known, from the grapevine, that had been one of the bones of contention with Beckham: The lack of a kit even though the year prohibition had passed on their mating. Even though the club had stipulations on that, they wouldnt have punished them if Iker was breeding. It would have also meant that he would have gained some autonomy from Beckham, rather than being cast off as he was. 

Sergio understood. Even though he should have been angry and by rights punished Iker for his insubordination...He couldn't find it in him to be angry. Not when he saw first hand all the crap Iker had to deal with on a daily basis. Not when Iker was little more than property to be passed around as other Alphas saw fit. Besides, Sergio told himself as he made sure to check once more to make sure he was right; It wasn't as if he followed the rules to the letter anyways. 

Although it meant more hassle than he had anticipated, they would deal with it once the time came to do so. Right now, he was going to confirm the situation and then go from there. 

He didn’t want to make a big deal of it, or to wake Iker, who desperately needed the sleep now that his gruelling heat had broken. But he had to make sure that he wasn’t just imagining things. Yet he couldn’t help but to think it was true, what his instincts were telling him. He inhaled deeply and he again found that milk scent. It was true.

“What’s true?”

Iker’s sleep roughened voice asked as he raised his head, making Sergio flush when it dawned on him he had spoken aloud.

“You’re breeding.”

Iker’s blinked, then his eyes went wide as the news sunk in.

Then his face crumpled and Sergio saw tears right before he buried his face into Sergio’s neck.

_Iker and Sergio-Daffodils (Happiness)_

Sergio flopped down heavily onto the couch the minute that they made it back home and let out a shuddering sigh of relief. He scrubbed his face roughly with his hands before running his fingers through his hair. To say that the meeting with the president and management had been nerve-wracking was putting it mildly. He hadn’t been that nervous since he was in secondary school getting called up for yet another instance of rule breaking. But this meeting wasn’t just about rule breaking. Well, partly it was, if he was honest. He should have read that small print just a little bit more carefully. Particularly the part about Iker and kits.

They had wanted him to wait a few more years for them to have kits. Sergio honestly thought that was a good idea. He was still a kit himself and knew he needed to grow up a bit more, his losing his temper on the field was enough proof of that. But he knew that Iker had wanted this, had planned for this for so long that he didn’t have the heart to go against him.

Sergio was scared that he’d fuck it all up. Had talked about it with Jesus and with Nando and they had assured him that he’d be a good dad, the fear still lurked there in the back of his mind. It had come back when he had gotten the summons from the front office, and even though he assured Iker it wasn’t serious, he had worried about it until today.

But it was done and even though management was furious at losing Iker for about nine months (and taking half of his salary in the meantime), they also were salivating at the idea of Iker possibly producing another Omega that could be used in transfer and purchase negotiations. That part sickened Sergio and he vowed to not let it happen. He wasn’t going to condemn any of his kits to that life. Not when he saw how it had affected his mate.

Iker had carved out some sort of freedom for himself within the club due to his skills. But even then that hadn’t stopped the humiliation from being sold off and then discarded without a second thought. He knew that he was young, but he also knew that he would move heaven and earth to keep Iker and any of his kits from suffering the same fate. Whatever it took, he thought as he stood up and went into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

He knew Iker was sleeping in their bedroom and even though he should have gone in already to wake him up and tell him the ruling, he wanted for Iker to sleep. The kit was draining his energy and practices were winding down because of that. It was a boon for Dudek in Real and Pepe Reina in the national team and Iker tried to be magnanimous about the situation, but it was obvious it was hard on him. The mood swings were rampant and Sergio had to admit that at times, he felt bewildered and at sea.

He often wondered, when he soothed an upset Iker, or stood blinking after Iker after an outburst whether this was retribution to how he acted on the field. If that was the case, he promised himself he would modify his behaviour. He also had a new appreciation for how much patience Iker had when dealing with him and suspected that when the kit came, he’d have the same patience with them. Sergio had been a handful as a kit and he had no doubt that this kit would be the same as him. He didn’t think that they’d luck out and have a child with Iker’s calm and collected demeanor.  He didn’t think that they were going to be that lucky.

He poured himself a glass of water and drank it down before he put the glass on the counter, remembering his mother admonishing him whenever he put a glass in the sink. He left it there and went to the room, pausing in the doorway to look at a sleeping Iker. He was so different when he slept, looking younger than even Sergio himself when he did.

Despite seeing him every day, Sergio never got tired of this sight. He found himself smiling as he moved to sit on the bed, careful to not jostle Iker too much. At the halfway point of his pregnancy, Iker was starting to get big. His back and his hips ached more often than not and moving around was a slow struggle. His chest was tender and Sergio had been slapped whenever he got too handsy during lovemaking.

“It will be worth it. I hope.” Iker would mutter as he walked to the bathroom for the seventh time in three hours, his knuckles working at the ache in his lower back. Sergio would wince and wordlessly start to rub his back until Iker would groan in pleasure before pulling Sergio towards the bedroom.

“It will be.”

Sergio would always murmur in the afterglow as he wrapped his arm around Iker’s round middle and gently stroked the taut skin of his belly.

Remembering this, he took off his jacket, loosened his tie and curled up behind his mate, burying his nose in the nape of Iker’s neck. His scent was the strongest there and it lulled him into a dreamlike daydream until Iker turned around and kissed him sleepily. Sergio woke up fully then and smiled, making Iker grin a sleepy grin in response.

The grin disappeared the minute that he was completely awake.

“How did it go?”

He asked, his voice still roughened due to his nap. He made to sit up, but thought better of it when he moved and his back twinged. He compromised and propped his head with his arm and waited for Sergio’s answer.

“Better than I expected. They’re not happy at losing you for a year. They will take half of your salary until you come back.”

Sergio explained, his voice soft as he spoke. Iker frowned and Sergio expected for Iker to snap out angrily, but he only shrugged. This passivity worried Sergio and he waited for Iker to explain.

“I expected that they wouldn’t let me get away without some sort of warning to not go against them. It’s a good thing that I don’t need the money,” his eyes twinkled then, “I can live off of your salary for the time being.”

Sergio snickered. “Well, it’s about time that I should be a proper Alpha and support my Omega. I know what they’re saying about me. That I’m your kept boy. Now you can be my kept man, like it should be.”

He punctuated the ridiculous comment with a grab at Iker’s ass. Iker’s eyes widened and Sergio froze, wondering if he had gone too far when Iker threw his head back and laughed.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sergio bit his lip and ignored the ache in his hand as Iker tightened his grip, nearly crushing it as he laboured to bring forth their kit in the dead holiday time between Christmas and the Day of the Wise Kings. He had been in labour for five hours and only in the last ten minutes that time he had been able to push. Iker was red-faced and sweaty, looking the same as he did when it was a particularly long and difficult game. His hair was curled and plastered to his forehead and his face was red with the effort, but he hadn’t given up.

Sergio murmured encouragement as Iker grunted in effort, letting out a sharp cry of pain before collapsing back onto the bed. He let go of Sergio’s hand and wiped his face, breathing hard as he lay there, mustering up his strength for the next assault.

“Not long now. One more, and they’ll be out.”

The doctor told Iker in a matter of fact voice. Sergio leaned closer and pressed a kiss to Iker’s temple.

“God I hope so. I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” Iker murmured, his eyes bloodshot and wet with the tears of effort.

Sergio swallowed hard, his heart thumping rapidly with worry at the exhausted quality of Iker’s words. Nando and Jesus had told him that it happened, that the woman or the Omega would reach this point during childbirth. Although it was terrifying to hear, they assured him that eventually they would marshall strength out of somewhere. Despite knowing all of this, Sergio couldn’t help but to still be afraid.

Even at his lowest point, Sergio hadn’t seen Iker so drained. So worn out and so close to throwing in the towel and giving up. Seeing him so close to being defeated made Sergio take that last gamble that Iker used on him in the field, when he was close to his edge. Sergio kissed him again, trailing kisses down from his temple, down to his ear.

_“Aguante, Capi. Aguante.”_

He was expecting to be shoved away, or to get snapped at like Iker had done earlier when the labour had slowed into the dullness of agony. But that was before Iker was still conserving his reserves. Right now, it was as if the words had sparked something in him. Iker’s eyes were black as his hand reached out to grab Sergio’s. Taking a firm hold of his Alpha’s hand and braced himself, waiting for the signal before he pushed down again. Sergio watched and bit his lip as Iker’s gaze turned inwards as he bore down.

There was the sudden scent of new blood and effluvia in the room and Sergio knew that this was it. Iker knew it and he gritted his teeth, his irises and sclera gone completely black as he gave it his all to finish it.

The doctor exclaimed and Iker paused only to give the last push, nearly collapsing again. Sergio moved fast and grabbed him, propping him up so that he could see the doctor hold up the now angrily squalling bloody kit.

“Congratulations, gentlemen. You have a healthy kit! We’ll just get him cleaned up and you can hold him.”

“ _Capi._ We have a kit! We have a kit, _Capi._ ”

Sergio murmured, his voice clogged with joyful tears as Iker let his head rest on his shoulder.

“I know, _Nene_. I know.”

Iker murmured in a low and sob-choked voice as they waited for their kit to be handed over to them.

“Here you go.”

He was loosely wrapped in a blanket and was still red and sort of squashed from being born. His hair was sparse down and showing signs of being Sergio’s shade of chestnut. But his eyes, when he finally opened them, were the dark chocolate brown of Iker’s. He yawned and made soft smacking noises before half-closing his eyes and lying calmly on Iker’s chest.

“He’s so tiny.”

Sergio whispered, reaching out to stroke the soft skin of his kit’s head.

Iker purred softly, stroking the kit’s cheek with his thumb as he contemplated him.

“He’ll get big. Like his Alpha.”

Sergio made a low sound in the back of his throat at that.

“And hopefully smart, like you.”

Sergio murmured, kissing Iker deeply, making him purr even more.

_Iker and Sergio-Forgiveness and Forget (Yellow Rose)_

The air conditioning hummed in the hotel room in South Africa when Iker kissed the top of Sergio’s and Mikel’s heads.

“I’m going to take a shower before we go off to practice. I have a feeling we’re going to get nailed today after the Swiss game.”

Sergio made a small noise of agreement as he reached out to grab Iker’s hand and stopping him for a bit.

“Allright. I texted Analisa, she said she’d be here in twenty minutes.”

Iker nodded as he squeezed Sergio’s hand before gently disentangling himself.

Mikel squawked, making Iker shake his head and Sergio focus his attention back onto his kit.

“I’ll leave you two to it, then. I won’t be long.”

Iker said, kissing Sergio one more time before he disappeared into the bathroom.

“So what do you want to do, kidlet?”

Mikel looked around himself and pushed his cloth blocks towards his father.

“Blocks it is. Just let me turn the tv on, yeah?”

Sergio grinned back at his kit, laughing as his kit gnawed on the toy before handing it back to his sire. Sergio took it, pretending to gnaw on it before giving it back and making Mikel giggle. He was still giggling when the news changed from the dull politics to the sports news.

Sergio grabbed another cloth block as he watched the news with slight interest, most of his focus still on his kit as he idly watched the news. It was the usual run up chatter about the World Cup and the chances of all the countries. Sergio didn’t pay attention until he heard a name that made him look up in surprise.

“- _Beckham and England are back again. With Gerrard and Rooney, we can only_ -”

Beckham’s image was on the tv and Sergio was frozen as he watched Beckham pass the ball around with his teammates. He wanted to feel anger, to feel contempt at seeing that golden god out on the field again, but he felt only surprise at seeing him there. He had heard that Beckham had been touch and go for the World Cup, so he was in shock to see Beckham on the field. He hoped that they wouldn’t have to meet on the field.

It wasn’t that he doubted his mate’s strength, but he’d rather that Iker didn’t have that added stress to deal with. He had the crushing weight of expectations on his shoulders already. He didn’t need for his wounds to be re-opened by seeing Beckham across the field again. But if it did happen, Sergio would make sure that Beckham wasn’t going to get the chance to do so.

That he would do even if it cost him a game.

He had made up his mind and when Iker came out, freshly showered and the tv switched to cartoons and holding Mikel’s attention.

~*~*~*~*

Iker was out in the courtyard of the hotel, rolling a ball towards a too excited Mikel when _he_ appeared. Sergio was inside, discussing his game play with Del Bosque for the next game. He had promised that he would be out to join them soon and Iker had taken Mikel out with his ball. He had been too busy to play with his son and he felt guilty that he only had time to tuck him into his small cot before he and Sergio would go to bed.

The tournament was going to be over soon and things would go back to normal and he promised himself that Mikel would be showered with attention from himself and Sergio. He decided to start on this promise now that they had a few days off after beating Chile. Mikel was thrilled to play with his father and was happily kicking at the ball rolled to him when Iker heard his name being called out by a voice he hadn’t heard in nearly two years.

Iker turned around and felt his breath catch in his throat when he saw _him_ coming towards him. He hadn’t changed that much in their time apart and Iker felt just the slightest bit of awe as he looked at Beckham. He was still tall, well built and with that golden hair and slightly self-deprecating smile on his handsome face.

When he got closer, Iker could see there were a few more lines when he smiled and his eyes weren’t as bright as they had been before. Yet he was still handsome and he still made Iker look twice, but nothing else. The wound of being tossed away stung at seeing him and that, along with having Mikel run up to him and smash into his knees.

“Mikel! Careful there!”

Iker chided him gently as he he picked him up and placed him on his hip. His kit looked at him and pouted, pointing to the ball that Iker had forgotten about when he had heard Beckham calling his name.

“You had a kit?”

Iker looked up from his kit and nodded tightly. A look of what might have been longing or jealousy crossed Beckham’s face too fast for Iker to really register before the same warm smile returned. He moved to look at Mikel a bit more closely and Iker watched as Beckham scanned his face, knowing full well what he’d see: His eyes, his nose and Sergio’s mouth and jawline that was framed by still wispy chestnut hair that promised to rival his Alpha’s.

“He certainly takes after both of you. How old is he?”

Iker swallowed before answering. “He’s going to be seventeen months next week.”

Beckham nodded, rubbing his jaw thoughtfully as he studied Mikel again, who was now looking at Beckham straight on, his eyes fixed on his face as he did so.

“I’m glad that you got what you wanted in the end.”

Iker nodded and looked at Mikel, who smiled at his father, his smile a miniature of Sergio’s own joyful one. No matter how many times he saw it on Sergio’s or Mikel’s face, he couldn’t help but to smile back. It always made his chest hurt with happiness whenever Sergio smiled at him and to have his kit inherit it made him feel like he had hit the jackpot. Something that he hadn’t ever come close to feeling with Beckham, since it always felt precarious and transient. A fear that he had always tried to smother, but in the end, had come true.

“Me too. His father’s good to me. To him.”

If it had happened a year before, he would have said more, let him know exactly how much it hurt him to be cast away. But now, he knew it was pointless. He had moved on. His feelings on the subject were gone. He had Sergio. He had Mikel. He had a World Cup to win. Beckham was no longer a part of his life, so he didn’t have much else to say.

Iker looked at Beckham to see how he reacted at being told a barely grown Alpha was better than him and was surprised to see a wistful sadness instead of the arrogant contempt he had been expecting. Beckham swallowed hard and nodded, reaching out for Iker and then stopping himself when Iker moved to take a step back. He blew out a breath and nodded to himself, lowering his arm.

“It wasn’t ever meant to get personal, Iker. It was just business.”

Iker snorted at that. “Just business. Right. Remind me never to do business with you again, since you tend to make it personal and painful.”

Beckham looked pained at that. “I deserved that. I should have-”

“You should have done a lot of things, but that’s over and done now. I’m not interested in rehashing this. I’ve got an Alpha to see to, and a World Cup to win. Have a good life, David.”

Iker turned and walked away into the hotel, not looking back at Da-Beckham. Especially not when he saw Sergio waiting for him, that bright smile on his face and his eyes lighting up when he saw Iker and his kit.

Iker had mostly forgotten how it felt to live with Beckham.

Maybe someday soon he would be able to forgive him and mean it.

_Iker and Sergio- Palm Leaves (Victory, Success)_

Iker felt his legs give out and the tears of joy pour down his face as he saw the clock wind down and his teammates start flooding the field. The sound in the stadium was near deafening as their victory was assured. They had done it.

Despite all of the hard games and the wins that arrived, Iker was still in shock at this turn of events. They had won. Even though he had spent the second half with his stomach in knots after making that save and even after watching Andres score...He couldn’t quite believe it. Even after the whistle blew and he saw that it was done, it felt surreal.

Spain was the victor. They had won the Cup and he was kneeling on a field, covering his face and crying with disbelief and joy. He hadn’t cried like this since Mikel had been born. But he couldn’t contain his happiness. Not when he had finally succeeded in achieving what everyone had thought was a pipe dream.

He knelt there,watching them all dance and shout as they celebrated their win, until Sergio appeared seemingly out of nowhere and yanked him up to his feet.

His smile was blinding and his eyes were pure molten gold in his joy as he then grabbed Iker’s head and kissed him passionately. The stadium erupted into a fierce cheer and Iker felt his face glow hot once they finished the kiss. They didn’t pull away from each other and instead, Sergio pressed his forehead against Iker’s.

“We did it, _Capi._ We did it, _Capi._ We won.”

It was then that it truly sunk in and he laughed. They had proven everyone wrong and victory hadn’t ever tasted so sweet as it did then.

  
END.

**Author's Note:**

> Omega Iker-I have written Alpha Iker before and wanted to invert the trope of him not fitting the stereotypes and over coming a whole lot of obstacles to prove himself when others don't really have to. I admit that I have a soft spot for him so this is why he ended up the Omega this time around. He's also stubborn and will do anything to reach his goals, even if it's not quite within the lines, so to speak.  
> Sergio-He's five or so years younger,goofy, but with a good heart and seeing those gifs were he's so free and comfortable with Iker sort of made his character here.  
> David Beckham-He's not really evil or bad. Just really, really, clueless and a bit thoughtless. I didn't name his wife or kids here because they aren't really pivotal to the story.  
> Flowers-I just looked up a whole bunch of websites for the meanings, so if they are a bit weird, the sources do vary.


End file.
